dans le noir
by aypiaytepo
Summary: petit OS sterek


parfois tu abandonne car c'est trop dur. dur d'etre un ado gay de 17 ans prisonnier dans une petite ville puritaine de californie.  
alors tu te retrouve dans une ruelle sombre en pleine nuit la rechere de pilules qui te feront oubier.  
Et la tu tombe sur ce mec avec sa veste de cuire son aire sombre et mysterieux qui plonge ses yeux vert dans les tiens et la tu te sent mieux tu te dit que tes problemsn'exite plus.  
le temps s'arrete puis sa voix te fait reprendre pied - qu'es que tu fais la ? - heu...je..on m'a dit que .. fin tu sais ? que tu vendais ... je ..non laisse tomber! - viens avec moi ! alors tu suit ce bel inconnu apres etre passer par les endroit les plus fillipants et sombre de beacon hills tu arrive devant un hangar craseux ou il te fait entr tu devrais avoir peur mais bizarrement tu as confiance en lui - alors tu as besoins de quoi ? - je veut juste oublier ... je me fou de ce que tu me donne du moment ou je peut partir de cette vie 5 minutes oublier les coups le m pris les insultes je voudrais juste respir un peu.  
\- c'est pas avec ce genre de merde que tu ira mieux gamin, ca juste empir tu va touffer dans ton corp dans ta tete.  
y'a rien ici qui pourrais te faire aller mieux.  
\- tu es la pour vendre ou faire psy ? Tu dois pas gagnier beaucoup avec ce genre de commentaires.  
puis la tu a vue la plus belle chose du monde sont sourire les plus belles secondes de ta vie, les papillons qui volent dans ton coeur ta vie future qui d file dans sons regard.  
\- Si je peut empecher que tu te d truise c'est ce qui compte - Pourquoi ? - Il y'a des choses qui ne s'explique pas.  
Viens avec moi une journ e je te prouverais que le bonheur n'est jamais loins de celui qui veut le voir.  
\- Une journ e? et si tu y'arrive pas ?  
\- Juste une, j'y arriverais pour toi!  
Comment expliqu qu'au moment ou ta main touche la sienne tu as la sensation de retrouv une parit de toi que tu avais meme pas conscience d'avoire perdue.  
Vous passez le reste de la nuit en voiture, tu sais meme pas ou tu va mais tu sais que c'est l'endroit le plus merveilleux de monde car vous serrez ensembles.  
Tu te reveil oui tu as dormi chose rare pour toi mais tu l'a fait vous etes pr s de la mer tu sort de la voiture et respire fort.  
\- Je connais un resto juste 5 minutes.  
\- J'ai pas faim...  
\- Tu mangeras meme si je dois moi meme te macher la nouriture.  
\- Tu tais sexy avant de dire ca .  
\- Aller bouge toi.  
Tu part dans un clat de rire il s'approche et pose ses levres sur ta joue, te traine dans ce petit resto vous vous posez pr s d'une fen tre puis il pose des d s dans la main - Pourquoi faire ? -Le premier te donne le num ro de page le deuxi me le num ro du plat .  
vas-y lance - Gateau chocolat caramel, a ton tour - Crepes au fruits.  
le meilleur petits dejeuner de ta vie parler de tout mais surtout de rien. Ce mec a une culture incroyable qui stimule la tienne puis il y'a cette expo photos ou il t'a amen apres le resto des photos magnifique triste mais avec tellements de vie et de joie en meme temps. vous y'avais passer des heures observer et analyser.  
puis il as pris ta main dans la sienne et a courut sur la plage , vous a fait tomber sur le sable vous etes rester la allonger main dans la main.  
dans l'apres midi vous etes aller a une fete forraine vous avais tirer la carabine, fait la grande roue les montagnes russes manger des barbes a papa.  
Le soir et trop vite arriv ton gout et peut etre meme au sien puisque il te propose de manger sur la plage et de prendre un bain de minuit avant de rentr .  
l'eau tais froide mais qu'importe tu serrais bien rester la pour toujours pour ne pas avoir retourn la bas.  
En sortant de l'eau tu tais frigorifi" alors il t'as pris dans ses bras et pour arreter les tremblements de tes levres il a poser les sienns dessus.  
ruption volcanique dans ta tete dans ton coeur qui sort presque de ton corps qui tremble une larme coule sur ta joue il l'essuie de son pouce et te regarde.  
et tu lui dit:  
\- Je ne veu pas rentré Derek .  
\- Alors reste pour toujours ici pres de moi.

Les personnages appartienne au grand jeff davis

heu ouais je suis désolée pour toutes les horrible fautes mais je suis une gosse merde en orthographe et tout et tout

bref dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce truc


End file.
